I MAID a bet!
by YaoiFreak-WuzHere
Summary: Sasuke was complaining to Naruto about his not cleaning habits. Naruto didn’t like getting lectured so he decided to make a bet! Who ever looses has to clean the house for a month but they have to wear a... SasuNaru and NaruSasu! LEMON in all the chapters
1. The Bet Starts

**Ok! Well here is my 2****nd**** story that I made, but deleted it! So here it is and I hope it is better!**

**My sister and I had this idea so I started writing it in my notebook. It was going to be a one-shot but when I was writing it I had more idea's so this is going to be a very interesting story xD**

**This story will have lemon on each chapter except for this one**. **And it switches to SasuNaru to NaruSasu on each chapter!**

**And there will be errors and grammar mistakes, because well….I am embarrassed to let my betas read it, because they are not Yaoi fans or anime fans, (well one is an anime fan, but he just doesn't like Yaoi) so it is a little awarded. (More info at the bottom)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

_**Chapter 1: The Bet Starts**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Sigh…" I sigh as I sit next to my boyfriend, as we both sit together next to a tree and rest for a while from training. I lay my head on his shoulder, exhausted.

"Get off Usuratonkashi" says my boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.

"But its HOOOOOT!!" I whine.

"Usuratonkashi" Sasuke pushes me off him and I fall to the soft grass.

I lay on my back "Teme!"

Sasuke smirks and leans on top of me, where we were face to face. He kisses me and I blush.

"Wha—we are in public!"

"Like I said… every time you say 'Teme' I will kiss you" he grins "no matter where we are."

"Te-… idiot!" I look the other way.

"Hn" he chuckles and gets off of me. He lays his back on the tree and his face turns serious. "We need to talk, Naruto"

I sit up into Indian style "What?"

"We need to talk about your hygiene"

"What about it?" I raise an eye brow.

"You're messy!" he glares at me.

"What!?" I stand up and glare at him trying to beat his glare.

"You're a mess!" he stands up "You need to clean YOUR mess, in OUR house!" he yells but not too loud.

"I do clean my mess!" I cross my arms, close my eyes and pout.

"Oh really? So you think leaving your clothes on the floor is clean?"

I open my eyes and drop my hands to my sides "Uh…well…"

"Leaving ramen bowls every where in the kitchen?"

"That's…"

"Leaving the towel on the bed?"

"Uuuuh…"

"Leaving your tools on the---"

"OK! I get it!" I turn around and walk to the center of the training field. _Teme! He can't tell me what to do! I'll show him!_

"Where are you going?"

"Getting ready to train some more" I wave back but I still don't turn around.

"We are still talking!" he yells.

"Yea, yea I know, clean up. What ever!" I turn to face him. He was glaring at me from across the field. I grin.

"Why are you grinning?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Let's have a bet"

He raises an eyebrow "Where are you getting at?" he says confused, as he walks up to me.

"Lets fight" he still looks confused "Who ever wins this fight…Has to clean the house for a month!"

He sighs "Fine…we---"

"But!" I cut him off.

"But?" he raises an eyebrow again.

"When the LOSER cleans the house they have to wear a…" I pause.

"Wear what?" Sasuke says, losing his patients.

"A MAIDS OUTFIT!" I yell happy!

*SNAP*

_I know I can not loose! Sasuke is going to look so good in…._ my thoughts trail off as I notice an evil aura in front of me. There I see Sasuke with an evil grin on his face and as he grins, his curse mark slowly covers his body, and his hand wings come out.

"S-Sasuke…"

*Sasuke's POV*

I make my curse mark come out and then my hand wings come out and rip threw the back of my shirt.

"S-Sasuke…" Says Naruto sounding shocked and scared but mostly shocked.

"A maids outfit huh?" I grin wider.

"Uh….y-yea" he stutters and walks back two steps. I walk forward two steps.

_A maid's outfit! Imagine my Naru-chan in a maids outfit! I will love to fuck him in that outfit! Like hell I'm going to miss this opportunity!_

"What's with the curse mark?"

"All I have to do is win the fight, right?" I still grin, a evil grin as I ignore his question

"Y-you make it s-sound like your going to w-win" he glares, trying not to sound scared.

"Like hell I'm going to make you win!"

"B-but! Is it n-necessary to use the c-curse mark?"

I smirk. "You…in a maids outfit?" my grin goes eviler. "I'm not taking any chances"

~10 minutes later~

I start to walk home with the Dobe on my back, who is out cold and injured.

"Hn" I chuckles at my inner thoughts.

_Haha!! This is great! Seeing my Usuratonkashi in a beautiful maids outfit! I can't stop thinking about it! Seeing him scream my name in pleasuring in that outfit! _

"Hehehehe" _This is going to be so fun_…

I arrive at home and I lay Naruto on the bed, then I walk to my closet and took a hidden box off from the top shelf. I put it on the floor and opened it. I grin as I stare at the maid's outfit that I been holding off for him.

_This is going to be the sexiest month I will ever have!_

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

**Well here is the first chapter! The next chapter is a SasuNaru. It will switch to NaruSasu too**.

**But I need a Beta! Is there someone who is willing to be my beta!? I need someone will be always on the computer and I can keep in touch with them!**

**Will only be in contact with them by gmail or fanfictionDOTnet! (I will even give u my cell phone # O.o)**

**PLEASE! I bet one of you guys are really good at this and would love/like to! Besides! You get to find out what will happen before anyone else does (even before my sister! O.o) PRETTY PLEASE! If you would love/like to, please message me! Not review me! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Day 1: Cleaning the Kitchen

**Here is the LEMON!!! HAHAHAHA**

**This will be a SasuNaru LEMON! So yea, that is your warning! **

**P.S.: I GOT A BETA! SHE IS AMAZING! (Just wanted to say that)**

**Ok so just enjoy the sexiness xD**

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

_**Chapter 2: Day 1- Cleaning the Kitchen**_

~Naruto's POV~

"Errrm…" _My body hurts._

"You're finally awake Usuratonkachi,"

I sat up straight to see Sasuke in a chair in front of me. I glare at him, but then my eyes changed into wide eyes as I notice that I'm not in my regular clothes. I stand up on the floor from the bed and see that a maid's outfit was on me. It flowed down, but not passed my knees and sleeves were on me but not attached the dress. And something on my head that was white. I had white girly socks on, but no shoes.

"W-what the FUCK!?"

'_What the hell!? This doesn't even cover my knees! It's barely covering my ass!'_

"You lost the bet… so starting cleaning," Sasuke says with a bloody nose.

"Where the hell did you get this maid's outfit!? When did you put this on me!? And why is the house even more of a mess!?"

'_T__he house is messier then before alright! It worse then before! It's like he made this on purpose just to see me suffer!' __**(Poor Naru-chan he is so clueless xD)**_

He stands up "I got the outfit for a gift" '_from Itachi,' _thought Sasuke_ "_I put the outfit on you when you were out cold…and the mess…that I have no idea what your talking about," he smirks and wipes the blood off.

"What. The. Fuck!?"

"Hn," He walks up to me and looks at me up and down. I blush. "You lost the bet. So clean," he grins.

"Teme!" I yell with a blush.

He grabs the front of my dress and kissed me, a quick kiss. When he broke the kiss, he puts his face close to mine. Our noses touch together.

He goes to my ear and whispers "I dreamed of this day, when you only wear a maid's outfit," he put a hand under my dress and teases my nipple.

"Ah! T-teme! You ch-cheated," he kisses me and backs away.

"I cheated?" he grins.

"Y-you used curse mark!"

"You didn't say that I couldn't use the curse mark," he still grins.

'_I hate that stupid grin!' _

He walks back to the chair and turns it around so it would be facing the kitchen.

"Clean" he says as he sits in the chair, and of course he is still grinning.

"The kitchen?"

"Yes…" he says not facing me, but facing the messy kitchen.

"Ugh…" I said giving in.

'_Besides, it's a month… how hard can it be? All I have to do is clean…as I wear this stupid dress! I should of have made this fuckin bet,' _

I walk to the kitchen; holding the dress in front me.

'_Man! This is embarrassing!'_

*Sasuke's POV*

I watch my blond walked into the kitchen looking embarrassed as he held the dress. And of course with a blush pout face.

'_With him looking like that, I can do him now!'_

"Hey!" yelled Naruto as he makes me snap out of my gaze "Your nose is bleeding again!" he yells as he puts 5 bowls of ramen bowls into the sink.

I wipe the blood off "Hn,"

"Te—idiot!" he throw the last bowl in the sink making water slash to the floor.

I chuckled "Keep cleaning, your doing great,"

He growls with a blush and starts washing the bowls "I bet you're enjoying this!" he growls under his breath.

"Of course. I mean look at you. You look so fuckable right now!"

He froze for a second and went back to washing

"Sh-shut up!" he blushes

You can tell he was blushing, because his ears were red like tomatoes.

Naruto finishes the 5 bowls and turns around to get more, but then slipped on the wet floor, in a very sexy possession. His legs were spread and his dress up showing is underwear (which were panties xD).

"OW…" he spreads his legs more

*SNAP*

I get up from my chair and walk up to him. I stare at him

"Ow…help me up teme!" he holds his head in pain

I bend down and grab his writs, pinning him down. I kiss his soft pink lips then slid to his ear and whispered "You should be more careful," I smirk and kiss his neck, and then suck.

"Ah! S-Sasuke! What a-are you doing!" I suck harder. "AH!"

I lift my head to see my blushing blond and the great mark I left on his neck.

"You look so sexy right now" I smirked.

He blushes more.

'_God! He looks so fuckin sexy when he blushes!'_

I let go of his left hand and move my hand down to his left leg and start to rub it.

"Mmm…" he moans

I slowly rub up upwards until I make it to his underwear, and remove it. Naruto moans loud as the cold air, hitting his getting hard man hood.

"S-Sasuke"

'_I love it when he says my name_.'

I smirk and slid my hand up passing his dick and slid up his stomach. He keeps trying hold his moans until I reach to his left nipple and then he starts moaning loudly as I tease it.

"Ha…ah! S-Sas—"

I cut him off with a deep kiss. He moans as I explore his mouth, and as I rub his nipple. I free his other wrist and hold his hip. I move away from his nipple and slowly go down until I made to his man hood. I touched the tip. "Ha!" he moans in our mouths. Then I start pumping it.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he broke the kiss.

"Hn…scream more, Naruto,"

"Sasuke!" he held my neck.

'_Just by him screaming, I will cum.'_

I pumped faster, from every scream he makes.

"I-I'm going to….AH!!" Naruto arches his back and cum's in my hand. He lays there breathing hard.

'_But I'm not done yet.'_

I grin as I see my smexy blond try to catch his breath. I pull my pants and boxers off. And lay them somewhere, too busy watching my Kitsune to even care.

I put three fingers in front of him. He takes them and sucks on them. (of course he knew what to do, because this isn't our first time having sex). I grin at the site as he sucked on them in this outfit. He stopped sucking and looked at me, with a blushing face.

"S-Sasuke… Can we do this with out me in this outfit,"

I lean close to him and chuckle "Now what kind of person will I be if I did that?" I smirk

"A nice o-one," I lean back and put a finger at his entrance and tease the hole "HA!"

"Your really funny Usuratonkachi," I shoved the finger in.

"AH!! Sasuke!"

"Hn…I bet it feels so good,"

'_The best thing about when I start put fingers in his ass is-'_

"Ah!! Sasuke! More!"

'-_is that Naruto acts like a slut!'_

I added another finger in, and scissor him.

"HA…ngh…S-Sasuke…m-more!" he begged.

"More what? Be more specific,"

"P-put more fingers in…"

"In where?"

"I-in…" he blushed like a tomato "In my ass!" he looks away.

'_So cute,' _

I add another finger in and he screams my name. I start to thrust in and out. Every time I go back he keeps screaming my name.

'_Damn! If he keeps screaming my name like that, I'm going to cum, and I haven't gone into him yet!'_

On the 5th thrust I went deeper trying to find his _sweet spot-_

"AAAH! Sasuke!! There!"

-_which apparently I found. _

I hit his spot a couple times then pull out. He whimpered at the lost. I lifted his legs over my shoulders and put my tip at his hole and pushed fully in.

"AAH!!" he screams as he arches his back.

I wait for him to adjust then he begged. "Sasuke! Move! Please!" I do as he says and pull all the way back so only me tip is in, and thrust all in again, but hitting his prostate.

"HA! Sasuke Faster!" he begged.

'_God I love it when he begs!'_

I thrust faster. He also begged to go harder so I did. He screams my name some more and then screams my name loud as he cum's…again. He cum's all over his dress and my shirt. I thrust more and then I cum inside him.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto…"

I fall on top him trying to catch my breath. I pull out and lay beside him. We both try to catch our breath, then Naruto moves close to me and cuddles.

"_ha _I _ha_ hate you!" he says between breaths.

"Hn… I love you too,"

"I'm tired," he rested his head on my chest.

"Fine I'll let you take a nap but you got to go back to cleaning,"

"Yea, yea what ever! Teme…" he says teme under his breath.

I brought his face up and kiss him on the lips "Usuratonkachi"

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

**I hoped you liked/love it xD**

**The next chapter will be NaruSasu!**

**P.S.: please thank my beta: **_**Memorize-It**_

**P.S.S No reviews no next chapter (cause then I think I'm doing bad if I don't get reviews)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Day 2: Cleaning the Bathroom

**Well here is chapter 3 xD**

**I hope you like it**

**It is NaruSasu LEMON! xD**

**That is your warning**

**So please enjoy the sexiness!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 3: Day 2- Cleaning the Bathroom**_

~Naruto's POV~

"That Teme! I can't believe he took advantage of me like that!" I yelled as I plopped down on the couch that clashed with my orange-clad body. (**Real ninjas wear orange! xD)**

Kakashi-sensei laughed as he handed me a cup of ramen "I guess you two had fun."

"No!...and yes" I blush and whisper the last two words and then grabbed my ramen.

"Hehe" Kakashi-sensei laughs and walks back into the kitchen. "So why are you here?"

I slurped some of the ramen before I answered;__"Because I want to know if you have any ideas to get revenge on Sasuke" I slurp up more of my ramen.

It was silence for a while and then Kakashi-sensei comes back with a grin behind his mask. He takes my empty ramen cup and says: "Ok, I have something that will help you out"

I stand up "Really!? What is it!? How can I get revenge!?" I put a chibi face on, or at least Sasuke calls it my chibi face.

"I'll give it to you later today because I have to get it. You go home and when I get it I'll bring it to you." he smiles.

"But if I go home Sasuke will make me put that outfit on again" I whine.

Kakashi-sensei put his hand on my shoulder. I look up. "It's ok Naruto; remember… you will be having fun later."

I smile "Ok!"

"Now get home so I can get the stuff"

"Alright!" I run to the door "Thanks Kakashi-sensei! I bet this is going to be fun!" I ran out.

_Heheh…don't worry Naruto…you will have lots of fun. _Thought Kakashi-sensei.

~Naruto's POV~

I open the door to see Sasuke lying on the couch sleeping, with a scroll on his belly.

'_He needs to cool it with the studies __or he'll wear himself out__.'_

I walk up to him and roll up the scroll and turn to put it on the little table next to the couch. Then arms wrap around my hips and I get pulled on the couch.

"Hello Usuratonkashi" Sasuke whispers in my ear.

_Did I say couch? I meant to say… on a Teme's lap!_

"Sasuke! I thought you were sleeping!" I blush and moan lightly as he licks the shell of my ear.

'_I hate when he does this…__Oh, who am I kidding, I love it when the bastard does this.'_

"I was, but now I'm up" I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Teme!"

He kisses my neck and worked up to my lips, and kisses me.

"H-Hey!" I blush.

"Hn… get the maid's outfit and start cleaning the bathroom"

"Grrrr…is that maid's outfit all you think about!?" I shift my body until I'm straddling his hips.

"When you're in it, of course" He said as he kissed me again.

'_There is no point of arguing with him, so I guess I should just let it go. Besides, I will be getting revenge soon!'_

"Hmph! Fine! But you got to take a shower first!" I pout.

Our shower is huge. It's big enough to be a public shower. You could fit like, five people in it.

"Why do I have to take a shower?" he raises and eyebrow.

"Because, all you did yesterday was study or sexually harass me, I'm surprised you remember to eat!"

He sighs "Fine…" he says as he smirks and kisses me, and put a hand under my shirt and caress my skin.

"Ha…Sas---" Sasuke puts his tongue in my mouth and explores it. And then breaks apart after a few seconds.

"How about you join me" he touches my skin more and kisses my neck "with the maid's outfit of course"

'_Pervert!'_

"Go take a shower!" I yell.

"Hn… see you in a little bit" he pulls me off his lap and walks to the door next to the bathroom. He takes a towel out and turns his head to me and winks at me then goes into the bathroom.

'_Teme! Like hell Ill join since what you did to me yesterday!'_

I walk in to the laundry room and took the maid's outfit out of the dryer and I start putting it on. Then I go into the kitchen and heat up some water so I can have a cup of ramen (before Sasuke is done). But then a knock came at the door.

'_It must be Kakashi-sensei!'_

I run to the door excited, but when I open the door there was only a little box lying on the floor. '_What the fuck?'_ I look around to see if anyone was around, but there wasn't. So I picked up the small box and walked it to back inside. I lay the box next to my ramen (witch already has water in it) and open it up. There inside was a little clear bottle with liquid inside it and a letter. I look at the bottle first. I pick it up and exam it. I look at the label and it reads: 'Seme Juice'

_What the fuck does 'Seme' mean?'_

I pick up the letter and start reading it.

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**Here is something to get back at Sasuke. It is called 'Seme Juice'. You must put this liquid in a drink or liquid food (like ramen). You will knno what to do when you drink it. Have fun!**_

_**Kakashi**_

'_What the hell!? How is this going to help me!?'_

I read the last sentence of the letter.

_**P.S. this will help your chakra (**__**note: Kakashi is tricking Naruto! xD)**_

'_Oh ok! It is a jutsu!'_

I take the lid off the bottle and poured all of it in my ramen. I eat my ramen fast and then I waited to see what will happen…._nothing._

'_What the fuck Kakashi-sensei! Nothing is happening!'_

I sigh. I grab my empty ramen cup and walk to the trash can. I freeze for a minute, drop the empty ramen container, turn around, and head for the bathroom.

~Sasuke's POV~

"Hmph!"

'_Just because I fucked him yesterday (in that really sexy outfit) doesn't mean he can't shower with me! Usuratonkashi!'_

I sit on the stool and start to wash my legs. Then I hear the bathroom door open.

"Naruto?"

No answer. I turn around and see a shadow behind the shower door. It was Naruto's figure.

I smirk "Are you finally going to join me?" I wait for an answer but no answer. He just stands there and then the door opens. Not to my surprise that it is Naruto, all he is doing is looking straight at me. He is only wearing a towel at the waist and holding the maids out fit in his right hand.

'_What's up with him?'_

He smirks and walks up to me.

I stand up but then Naruto grabs my shoulders and pushes me back on the stool.

I get mad "What the fuck is---"I get cut off by getting crushed by his lips.

I start to shake. '_Wh-why am I shaking?'_

"mmm…" I moan in his mouth as he pushes his tongue into my mouth.

'_Huh? Did I just moan by a kiss?'_

"Ah!" I moan loud as I break the kiss and as he grabs my manhood

'_W-what!? My ch-chakra!...what's going on? This is not Naruto! What happened to my innocent Uke!?' __**(Of course Sasuke knows what Seme and Uke means! xD)**_

"N-Naruto?"

"Hm?" he lets go of my dick and grins at me "What is it?"

"Are you ok?"

"Hm… I will if you put this on" he grins and picks up the maid outfit (which apparently he dropped; when he kissed me)

"What!? You're the one who should be wearing it!"

"Oh come on Sasuke! Stop being such a pussy!" he glares at me.

'_Is this really Naruto?'_

"Fuck You!"

"Oh! On the contrary… I will be who will be fucking you." he grins and tackles me as he tries to put the maid's outfit on me

'_Did he just say he was going to fuck me!? Like hell I will let that Usuratonkashi go in me! I'm the fucking Seme! Not him!'_

"Hmmm… I say…you look very sexy right now" he smirks.

"You!" I glare at him as I start to remove the maid's outfit (that he successfully got on me!). But then Naruto grabbed my wrist and pinned me on the tile wall.

"W-What---"

"Like I'm going to make you on top, just because you said so?" he says in a sly and sexy voice. He goes to my left ear and licks the shell.

"mmm…" I try to hold my moan.

He whispers "I'm going to get my revenge"

"What!? Revenge!? For what!?"

He whispers again as he licks the shell of my ear again "for taking advantage of me!"

"What are--- ah!" he takes me off guard as he goes under the dress and teases my cock.

'_Why am I very sensitive and….red chakra? The nine tail!? No…this is different…'_

"mmm…N-Naruto…s-stop"

"Why? Doesn't this feel good? He goes and licks my neck and then stares at me "huh? Sasuke?" he tugs my dick

"Ah! Ngh… s-stop"

"Those moans are not proving anything….eh?" he starts pumping "Sasuke-chan"

'_Sasuke-chan!?'_

He releases me and turns me over making me face the tile wall.

"Usuratonkashi! What the hell is wrong with you!? That hurt"

"Hm…well I thought you will like it rough Sasuke" he chuckles.

He starts stroking my cock again and starts pumping

"Ah…N-Naruto!"

'_He is really good at this.'_

"Your should scream more louder Sasuke" he says as he starts sucking the back of my neck.

"Mmmm…." I try to hold in my moans as I try to grab something on the wall but there was nothing, only a stool on the floor (somewhere) and the water coming from the rod above me.

"Come on Sasuke… you can do better then that" he says in sexy voice.

'_God! That voice sounds so good...ah! Oh my god! I'm turning into a Uke!'_

"Ngh…N-Naruto… s--- AH!" I scream as I feel a finger go up in my entrance.

He chuckles "Now that's what I'm talking about"

He moves the finger in and out making me scream more.

'_Man this stings! But it's gradually feeling better. I guess this is how Naruto felt when I do him.'_

He puts another finger in making me tense up.

"Like you say to me, just relax"

I do. When he knew I was, he then started scissoring.

"Ah!!"

"Come on! Act like a slut!"

"F-fuck you!"

"It doesn't look like you are. I am"

'_Usuratonkashi! I can't believe he is talking like this!'_

He pushes the third finger in and went deeper hitting my sweet spot "Ah! There! Hit it there again!"

"Hm…there we go" he hits the spot more.

'_D-did I just say that…?'_

He hits my spot a few times then pulls out making me moan of the loss. Then I feel something big at my entrance. '_H-he is really going into me!'_ He then slowly goes in and then fully in.

"AAAAH!!!" I cum as he puts his whole dick in me.

"You came pretty fast"

"I-idiot while the h-hell did you go into to me l-like that!? This is my first t-time!"

"hmph! Pussy!"

He pulls back and then thrust back in…hard!

"Ah! Ha!"

"Mmm…Sasuke is so tight"

He thrust more and then pulls all out. '_Why did he stop? Oh god! Now I sound like a Uke now!'_ He grabs my wrist and puts me on the floor, making me lay on my back. Naruto lifts up my legs and goes fully in me hitting my prostate dead on.

"AH!" I arch my back "S-So good!"

"Ha… what a great view" he smirks.

My cock comes back alive in an instance. I moan more loudly and I pant faster as Naruto thrust in faster and faster.

"Ah! Harder!"

"He…no problem" he grins and hits harder.

"Ah!...N-Naruto…I-I'm…."

"S-Same here…" he some out again and turns me over, making me go on all four. He thrust back in hard. He does few more thrusts and he cums in me making me cum.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Naruto falls on me as we both try to catch our breath. Naruto then pulls out of me and falls next me. I look at him to see Naruto smirking at me. He then closes his eyes and cuddles close to me. I turn off the water (that was close to me on the wall) and then I hug my Dobe. '_Maybe it wont be that bad being Uke.' _I close my eyes as I fall asleep.

_**~Viva La Yaoi~**_

'_OW! My fuckin ass hurts!' _

I lay Naruto on the bed and then I fell to the floor on my stomach.

"Ugh…." I look up to see a box on the kitchen table. I get up slowly and walk up to the box. There I see an empty bottle and a letter. I look at the bottle and was surprised me more, of what the bottle says.

''_Seme Juice'!? Where the hell did Naruto get this!?' _

I read the letter. After I read it I drop the letter making it fly to the floor. I feel all the steam go in to my hand. My hands going into a tight fist making my knuckles white.

"Kakashi-sensei….!"

~Kakashi's POV~

'_Why do I have a feeling that I should immediately get out of Konoha'_

"Kakashi? Is there something wrong?"

I turn my head to see Iruka as he looks at me with those beautiful worried eyes

"No…its nothing" I lay back in bed and snuggle close with him

'_Hmmm…maybe its nothing…I hope'_

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**I hope you like the NaruSasu xD**

**Please review! xD**

**The next chapter is SasuNaru**

_**A sad note:**_

**I was going to have this up earlier but…my friend had just past away and it has been really hard. So I hope that you guys all understand that I won't be updating so fast. But I might have some up this week (so I might have stuff up fast) because typing helps me gets stuff off my mind (and it's almost my b-day so it's tougher). **

**There was suppose to be more in this chapter but I want you guys to read a chapter already! I was going to have this up last week because it has been so long that I updated on 'Camp Juvie' ….but then I heard the bad news about my friend. So I got it updated today. (I went to the funeral today and I wanted to get it off my mind, so I started typing)**

**So I wanted to know if you guys will watch a video that I will be making for my Rainbow friend! It is going to be a Chobits video. She loved the anime Chobits! So when it comes out, can all of you please watch it! (if you have time and that you like the anime). It will make me very happy that you support my friend! Thanks for reading my long sad note. **

_**Marissa (not saying last name)**_

_**June 11, 1994-March 10, 2010**_

**P.S. please don't ask me how she died…**

**PLEASE REVIEWS**


	4. Day 3: Cleaning the Closet

**Yea baby! Me is doing great! Me is so happy! ** **The reviews I get make me happy xD**

**Well here is the next chapter and of course…LEMON!!! XD**

**This is SasuNaru LEMON now! xD (that is your WARNING)**

**Mwahahah!**

**I think this is going to be long too, so sorry if it is!**

**Plz enjoy!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 4: Day 3- Cleaning the Closet**_

~Sasuke's POV~

'_That! That... peace of shit of a sensei! I am so going to kick his ass!'_

I leave the house right away after I read the letter (of course I got out of the maid outfit and got my regular clothes on), and start to run down the street. But then I stopped at a bench and layed on it (on my stomach).

'_I forgot…my ass still hurts! Damn! Naruto was way too rough! Ugh…' _I lay here for a while until Shizune walked by and saw me.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here this early?" she asked as she holds TonTon in her arms.

I tell her the story of what happened. (Only that part that Naruto drank that 'Seme Juice' and that Kakashi-sensei gave it to him)

"What happened when he drank it?" she asked.

"Nun of your business!" I snap.

"Geez! Don't have to bite my head off" she then thinks for a while and then looks at me with a smile and a bloody nose.

'_I guess she figured out what happened last night. She is a fangirl.'_

"I know what can help you" she smiles bigger and wipes her nose.

"You do?"

"Yup! This is what you do…."

~Naruto's POV~

"Mmm….ow….my head hurts"

'_what happened? Did I get drunk or something or….. oh…my….god…' _I froze in place as I start to remember what happened last night.

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD!!!" I yell as I grab the blank and hide under it.

'_Oh shit! Wh-what have I done!?'_

I blush bright red. '

_Sasuke must be so mad at me right now! Wait…'_

I get out of the covers and looked around the room and couldn't find Sasuke. I go upstairs (the downstairs looks like a one story house just in case we get guest. That's why there is a bed downstairs. We really never go upstairs. Sasuke doesn't like moving around, so downstairs is like a little house). I search around and he wasn't there. I go back downstairs. I check the time and see it was 5:05am.

'_Why did he leave so early? Is he that mad at me?'_

I start to tear.

'_Maybe getting revenge was a bad idea…' _I crawl in the bed and hide in the covers.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Sasuke's POV~

'_Hehehe….this will get him good! Kakashi-sensei will be suffering for a month while I suffered for one night! Ha! You never mess with an Uchiha!'_

I walk up to Kakashi-sensei's door and knocked. I passion myself and held down my chakra so Kakashi-sensei didn't know it was me.

"I'm coming!" I hear him say behind the door. He opens the door. "Oh! Its you Sas--"

I tackle him before he can finish his sentence.

"Sasuke! What ar—"

I grab his mouth and poured the liquid in his mouth, and made him swallowed it. I jump back and started to run off.

"Sasuke! What the hell did you do to me!?"" Kakashi-sensei yells as he chocks a little.

But I don't answer I just keep running and then I went to a bench and fell on my stomach on it. '_My ass still hurts…but victory! I got him!'_

I get up and throw the empty bottle of 'Un-Seme Juice' (*side affects: a Seme will get a shock in there body when ever they try to attack there Uke*). I throw it away and start to walk back home.

'_Sigh…at least my ass is feeling a little better.'_

~Sakura's POV~

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" I peep my had in her room.

"Yes, please come in Sakura" she says as she looks threw some papers.

"Yes what is it?" I ask as I walk in.

"First we are making a video of the ninjas of the village"

"Why?"

"Its for Iruka, he wants his students to know some of the great ninjas in our village, so I want you to interview some of the ninjas and the place they live. He wants to show his students how in important is to be a ninja. He also said to make sure to get Naruto" she picks up a camera and hands it to me.

I grab the camera "Sure I can do this" I smile at her.

'_Man! This sounds like a pain.'_

"Do this today and report what you got. And tomorrow you and Team 7 will meet at the gate for a mission tomorrow. Kakashi will tell you your mission then. You are dismiss."

I nod and start to walk out. I walk out and walked down the hall and there is see Kakashi. '_Wow he looks like shit!' _

"Kakashi-sensei? What the hell happened to you?" I ask.

"Oh…nothing Sakura" he says trying to smile and walked pass by me.

'_He is so lying.' _

I walk out and start to walk around to figure out where to start.

'_Oh! I should start with Naruto and Sasuke! There place is near by.' _

I turn around and start to walk where Naruto and Sasuke live.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Naruto's POV~

I walk upstairs and walked in a room that I haven't been in before. I look around.

'_I think this is Sasuke's old room.'_

I go into a closet and saw a whole bunch of old scrolls.

'_I guess he likes to study back then too.'_

"What are you doing?"

I jump and turn around quick to see Sasuke leaning on the door.

"Sa-Sasuke!?"

"Like I said, what are you doing?"

"W-well…I wanted to clear my head so…." I look at the floor "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"F-for…what I did last night…I just wanted to get revenge, but I didn't know it would be like… that…I just wanted to do a prank…"

He sighs and then walks up to me and lift my face up by putting his hand under my chin "you're such a Usuratonkashi"

"T-teme" I whisper.

He gives me a peck at my lips. And then grabs my waste and pulls me in. "I forgive you"

"Huh!? I thought you would be really mad! I mean…." I stop, because I'm afraid what he will say.

"Don't worry it was mostly Kakashi-sensei who did it. You didn't even know what Seme meant so you didn't even know. Man you're so clueless"

"Hey!"

He kisses me. A deep kiss. Are tongues dance for a while and then Sasuke pulls away, so we can get air. "And that's why I love you"

I blush "Te-Teme" this time I said Teme on purpose, because I wanted another kiss from him. And he did, a very passionate kiss. He breaks it and says:

"Now someone needs to start cleaning"

"Hmph! Fine" I pout and broke free from him.

I walk down the stairs with Sasuke (with the maid's outfit on me). He goes and lies down on the couch and I start to clean the living room, I started with the closet. It was pretty messy. The tool closet was really messy. There were tools everywhere on the floor. I finish cleaning that up and then I went to start to walk up to a closet near Sasuke, the shoes and jacket closet. I notice that Sasuke kept staring at me for a while, with a bloody nose of course.

"Take a picture! It will last longer!" I say but before I can get to the door I trip on the small table that's next to the couch and fell on Sasuke's lap, bakwards. My head falls on his lap and the rest of my body hangs at the edge of the couch.

"Ow! My foot!"

"Heheh….Dobe" he laughs.

"Teme! That's not funny!"

He moves close to my face and kisses me. He pulls back and glares at me.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm still pretty mad of what happened last night"

"I said I was sorry! I'm really so---Ah!" I got off guard as Sasuke went under the dress and rubbed my cock.

"Someone needs to get punished" he smirks.

"B-but…mmm…ngh…. Kakashi-s-sensei did it too…mm" he rubs more.

"True…but he already got punished."

"Ngh….mmm… w-what did you do?"

Sasuke lets go and gets up. He pulls me more on the couch and goes between my legs. He takes off my underwear and licks the tip of my cock.

"Ah!...Sa-Sasuke!"

"You shouldn't be worrying about him" he puts the tip in his mouth and starts to suck it.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

He then puts the whole thing in his mouth. "Sasuke!" he sucks on me and then puts my cock in and out of his mouth. I move my hip up trying to go deeper. Sasuke grabs my hips and holds them down, and continues to suck, but harder. He moves up, swirling his tongue on the tip and sucking on it. Then goes back, and puts it all in his mouth.

"Ha….ah! Sasuke…I-I'm going to c-cum…"

All Sasuke did was suck harder "Ah!...Sas….Sasuke!" as I scream his name I cum all on his mouth. He lifts his head up and licks the rest of my cum off his lips. He leans closer to me and kisses me, a deep kiss. Are tongues dance as I taste myself in his mouth. He pulls me up making me sit on his lap, and he does without breaking our kiss. As he still kisses me, he takes his pants and boxers off. I get up a little so he takes them off easier. I sit on his erection and he does a quiet moan. We break the kiss for air.

"Do you want it?" Sasuke smirks.

I nod my head and blush.

"What do you want?"

I turn to my left side and blush more "I-I want y-you inside m-me…"

He grins "What do you want inside you?"

I blush even redder "I-I want your cock in me!" I say it fast trying to stop the embarrassment.

He chuckles and lifts my waste up and spreads my cheeks.

"Wait Sasuke!"

"What?" hr frowns.

"Shouldn't you prepare me?"

"No, we do it everyday; I think your prepared enough, and this time…"

He slides his dick in my ass full on.

"Ah!"

"We are going to do it rough!" he finishes his sentence

He then grabs my waste and pulls me up and down hitting the right spot every time. I then grab onto his shoulder and moved on my own, with Sasuke helping still. I move up and slam back down in full force, always trying to hit my prostate. I start to loose it and not move on my own anymore. So Sasuke then pushes me on the couch and thrust in full force.

"Ah! Ngh….Sas…Sasuke! I'm"

He then grabs my manhood and starts pumping it, while he moves around in me.

"Ha! S-Sasuke!!" I cum all in his hand and all over our shirts (for me it's a dress).

He thrusts more in me and then cums in me, making him moan my name.

Sasuke then fell on me, as we both try to catch our breath.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Sasuke's POV~

Naruto snuggled more to me and closed his eyes. Naruto didn't sound tired, so he will be starting clean in a little bit (Or else he will have to do more tomorrow.) I moved off of him, so he can get up. He to get a towel out of the closet. '_I guess he walks better now after sex.' _He walks up to me and cleans us off, but then I grabbed the towel and grinned as I start to clean him up. He blushes. '_So cute!'_

"Sasuke… I think I'm clean enough" he blushes at me.

"No…I think you still are dirty" I smirk, but an evil smirk.

"I know that smirk! That's a round two smirk! No way Sasuke! One round is enough!" he grabs the towel and walks to the laundry room.

'_Hn…the dobe knows me too well…'_

He walks back and glares at me. But all I do is grin at him. And like the beginning, he walks to the shoes and jacket closet, to start cleaning it up. He watches his step as he passes the coffee table. When he makes it to the door he froze for a while, like he was scared.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I put my straight face on.

He opens the door and to our surprise we see Sakura fall to the floor and out of the closet.

"Uh…ummm…." She stutters. She grabs the camera that fell out of her hand and ran out leaving Naruto and I speechless.

"What the hell!?"

'_Sakura must have hid her chakra so we wouldn't know she was in the closet! Damn!'_

I stand up next to Naruto who is still frozen in place. I go and walk in front of him. There I see that he is all red. '_Even his whole body is red._

"Naruto?"

He starts to walk backwards shaking.

"S-s-s-she….s-s-s-s-saw…u-u-u-us…" he shutters as he falls backwards.

"OH shit!" I catch him as he passes out from the shock "Naruto!"

'_Sakura...! You have better give me an extra copy of that tape!'_

~Sakura's POV~

'_Oh god! I s-saw them….DO IT! And it's all on camera! Sasuke is going to get mad but I can't rid of this! What should I do!? Oh I know!'_

I start to run towards Ino's place, as I hold the camera eagerly; to show her the beautiful and sexiness thing I have just witness.

_I bet I'm the luckiest fangirl in the word!'_

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**Ugh….this was a long story but oh well! **

**So me is happy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Cleaning the Out Doors

**Ok here it is xD**

**Well first off I got an idea for the next chapter!**

**Its going to be and EXTRA! **

**You should thank **Narutorocs1!

**She is the one who gave me the idea.**

**You will find out what I mean at the end of this chapter**

**This is LEMON!**

**This is a NaruSasu Lemon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Chapter 5: Cleaning the Out Doors **_

~Sasuke's POV~

"We can't go on a mission today! Sakura-chan is there!" Naruto yells, trying to stop us from going to the meeting spot for our mission. He keeps pulling my shirt and tries to stop me.

"We are going Usuratonkashi! And that's that" I flew Naruto over my shoulder and carried him

"You idiot! How can I face her!" he yells as he tries to get free.

"We have to go"

"For what! And don't say 'mission'! Because we don't even have to go! All we have to do is be guards and wait for the Anbu to come later. We don't have to go! Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are fine! So why do we have to go!" he whines.

'_Ugh…so annoying!' _"Listen Dobe! It's important we go"

"Why?"

"Because I need a copy of that tape!"

"What! That's the only reason!"

"Well of course! Want to watch it together?" I smirk.

"Teme!"

I let him go, making him pout at me and then pulled him to an ally. I pinned him to the wall and kissed him, a deep kiss actually. He moans as I explored his mouth. Then a minute later I pulled back for air.

"T-Teme…" he says as he blushes.

'_How cute…he wants me to kiss him again.' _I grab his hips and pull him in for another kiss, but this time, not a deep kiss. Naruto opens his mouth slowly wanting a deeper kiss. I push my tongue in and danced with his tongue. He moans. '_God! I love it when he moans!' _This time Naruto pulls back for air.

"How about during our mission…we should have a little fun in the tents?" I ask with a grin.

Naruto doesn't answer he just blushed and grabbed my hand. '_I will take that as a yes.' _I smirk and we start to walk to the bridge.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"Here you go Sasuke-kun! I had a feeling you wanted a copy"

"Hn" I smirk.

Sakura hands me the tape, as we wait for our late sensei. Witch I think he might be later than he has ever. I chuckle at the thought of our sensei.

"Ummm….Sasuke-kun?"

"What is it?" I look at her with a straight face.

"Why is Naruto hiding behind you?"

I chuckle and slide to my left so Naruto will be shown "He is just embarrassed"

"Eep!" he hides behind me.

"It's ok Naruto, there is nothing to be embarrassed about"

"H-how come?" He stutters.

"Because every fangirl has seen you guys do it!"

"What!" we both scream.

'_Ok! That got me off guard…what does she mean every fangirl!'_

"Well-"

"Hey sorry that I'm late" Kakashi-sensei says as he interrupts Sakura.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yell.

"Yes sorry" he smiles under his mask "Now are we ready to go?"

"Yes!" Sakura and Naruto yell cheerfully.

"Hn" I said. '_Same like always with these two.'_

We start to walk out of the village. Sakura was walking behind Naruto (who was in front of all of us). Kakashi was in front of me, but then I start to walk faster and past by him but I said to Kakashi-sensei before I go ahead.

"So how are you and Iruka-sensei?" I said and then walk up to Naruto. I can feel a glare from Kakashi-sensei, but all I do is just chuckle.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

"Ok we are going to split into 2 groups, Naruto and Sasuke will take the east side and Sakura and I will take the west. Keep your guard up!" says Kakashi-sensei.

"Got it!" we flee off.

"Uhhh….Sasuke?" says Naruto as we jump off tree to tree.

"Hn?"

"What's the mission about?"

"Sigh…Usuratonkashi…" I stop at a tree branch.

"Sorry…" he lands in front of me.

"You need to learn to pay attention…." I sigh "There was a rumor of some Rouge Ninja's around so we scouting out for a day. The Anbu are doing something else right now so we have to wait for them tomorrow, Dobe"

"Teme! Sorry for asking!"

'_I love it when he says Teme.' _I smirk. Then I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. We separate.

He blushes "I hate when you do that in public…" he holds my wrists, (which are still holding his face.)

I smirk "I don't care who watches, at least I'm spending time with you"

Naruto turns redder "T-Teme…."

'_Aw, he wants another kiss.' _I hug him and pull him close for another kiss. We separate again. "We should finish up the mission. And then tonight in the tent…" I kiss him again "we will finish off what we started at the alley"

He nods.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

*4hours later*

"Oi Sasuke!" says Naruto as he lands behind me.

"What is it?" I turn around to see him all tiered and exhausted.

"I'm hungry…can we take a break?"

I sigh "Ya…sure" '_besides I'm hungry too.' _

"Yea!" he cheers as he glomps me. '_So fuckin cute! No! Must wait until tonight…'_

"Why are you so happy to eat?" I push him off, trying to calm myself down.

"I got this new ramen! And I really want to try it!" he puts a chibi face on.

I turn around facing a tree with a massive nose bleed. '_Why is this so damn hard!' _

"Sasuke? Are you ok?"

I wipe the blood and turned to face him. He was already heating up some water and pouring it in the ramen cup.

"How the…" '_its better not to ask.'_

I go into my bag and pull out some bread and water. Naruto just starts slurping up some of his ramen. '_Wait…when did he get new ramen?' _"Hey Naruto"

"Hm?" he turns to me with ramen noodles hanging from his mouth.

"Where did you get the new ramen?"

He finishes up his ramen and puts on the floor "Kakashi-sensei gave it to me" he smiles

"What!" I stand up.

"Y-ya…he said it's a new product of chicken flavor. So I accepted it"

"Let me see that!" I yelled as I picked up the empty ramen bowl. I sniff it. '_I smell a potion_.' I froze. '_Mother! Fucker!" _

I face the direction where Sakura and Kakashi-sensei are at "Kakashi-sensei!" '_that peace of shit! He gave Naruto something! But what is it? Wait…don't tell me…._

"Hey SasUKE"

_Uke? _I turn my head around to see Naruto grinning at me "N-Naruto?"

"You know….?" Naruto stands up with a grin on his face.

"Know what?" I ask starting to get chills down spine

Naruto moves close to me and says: "Do you think being in the bathroom that time will be the only time I will fuck you?" his grin gets bigger.

'_Shit! Not again!' _"Hey Naruto! Don't start getting bright ideas!"

"Fine…."

Then I feel someone behind me. The person grabs me from behind. '_A shadow clone! When did he—' "_Ah!" The shadow clone goes under my shirt and rubs on one of my nipples. "f-fuck!"

"I will just have a Sexy Idea!" he fished his sentence.

Naruto walks up to me and kisses me deeply and as the shadow clone teases both of my nipples. I moan into Naruto's mouth. '_S-shit…I can't control myself.'_

"Some one is getting excited" Naruto says as he breaks the kiss and as he moves his hands down and starts rubbing the front my pants.

"Ngh…" I bit the bottom of my lip, trying to hold my moans.

"Hehe…Sorry SasUKE… but..." he licks the shell of me ear "you're my bitch tonight" Naruto whispers in my ear and then grins at me.

"What!"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

~Naruto's POV~

"What!"

I smirk as he is surprise of me remark, but I ignore him and moved my hand that was holding his chin and moved up his shirt. I pushed Sasuke to a tree making my shadow clone disappear.Sasuke moaned as I teased his nipples.

'_Sasuke is acting like very cute Uke. He doesn't even know that my chakra is making him into a Uke, __**(side affects of the Juice)**__ or he might know, since he is pretty damn smart.'_

"Mmm…N-Naruto…" Sasuke moans trying to catch his breath.

I take his shirt off and threw it somewhere.

"W-we can't do it here i-idiot"

"Oh really? I bet you were thinking of doing me here too" I grin and he blushes "hehe…someone is blushing" he blushes more.

I chuckle and went down a little and started to lick his right nipple and my right hand playing with the other. Sasuke moaned. I look up to see him trying to hide his blush on his face as he covers his mouth with both of his hands. I stop. '_Hehe…now I know how Sasuke feels when he sees me like this.'_ I move down pulling Sasuke's pants and boxers down.

"N-Naruto!"

"What? You really think I wouldn't go this far?" I smirk as I looked up at him.

He doesn't say anything, he just glares at me. I smirk again and start to stare at the hard cock in front of me. I lick the tip of it, and then I hear Sasuke gasp. I put the tip in my mouth and start to suck. I suck hard and slow.

"Ah!...st…stop…ngh…t-teasing…" Sasuke tries to talk, but couldn't catch his breath.

He then grabs the back of me head (my hair) and holds on it for support. I tease him a little more and started to put more in my mouth. Sasuke screamed in pleasure, making me want to put more in my mouth. But Sasuke was already doing that. Sasuke kept pushing me forward. I then moved his hands away and hold his hips so he wouldn't choke me.

"Ah…ngh…ha" Sasuke moans.

I removed my mouth from his dick and looked up at him. I smirk at as he breaths heavily.

"D-don't stop…" Sasuke says.

I grin at him and stood up. I turned him around and put 3 fingers in front of him. He sucked them right away. When I felt that they had enough salvia I pulled them out of his mouth and put the index finger at the entrance. I teased the hole for a little, while I heard great moans from him, then I shoved the finger in.

"Ah! Ngh!" Sasuke shouts.

"Just relax SasUKE"

"Ah! S-stop…ngh…calling me that!"

"Hehe….make me" I whisper in his ear as I shove another finger in.

"AH!"

I smirk and put the third finger in and start to stretch him out. Sasuke screamed in pleasure and pain. I moved in deeper to find his sweet spot. It didn't take long until Sasuke arched his back and pulled his head back and screamed in pleasure.

"Hn...found it"

I hit the spot and rub on it some more and then pulled out making Sasuke moaned from the lost. I then pulled my pants down to my knees and put my dick at the entrance and pushed it all in.

"AH! N-Naruto!"

"I bet it feels so good SasUKE"

"No! it fuckin hurts!"

"That's why you got to relax"

I pulled out, but not all the way and pushed back in hitting Sasuke's sweet spot dead on. Sasuke arches his back and moans. Sasuke screams more as I thrust in faster and harder. Sasuke got use to the thrust ride away and was moving his hips along with the thrusts.

"Ah!...ngh! N-Naruto…more!"

I smirk and went faster as I keep abusing Sasuke's prostate. As I start getting close to me climax I grab Sasuke's dick and start to pump it.

"AH! Naruto!"

I thrust and pumped faster until I feel Sasuke cum in my hands. I then thrust a couple of times.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screams as I cum in him.

We both stood there for a minute or two trying to catch our breaths. Then I slide out and sat on the floor, worn out, then Sasuke slide to the floor next to me, laying on his side, he slowly falls asleep. I lie down next to him and hold him into my arms as we both fall to sleep.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

-Couple of Hours later-

~Kakashi's POV~

"Kakashi-sensei, it's really late already and I bet Sasuke-kun and Naruto are sleeping already. Should we get our tents up and go to sleep?"

"Your right. Let's camp here" I tell Sakura as I start to get my tent out.

'_But of course Sasuke and Naruto are sleeping. Knowing Naruto he already ate that ramen hours ago. Hehehe that's what you get when you mess with me Sasuke. (Especially when I hadn't slept with Iruka-sensei for 2 days!)'_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yells

"What is it!"

I look at her who has a terrified face. Her body was shaking as she tries to concentrate. Then I realized why she was getting scared. '_This chakra! I-its... so powerful! Wh-what is it! Wait! I know what it is!' _I turn my direction to where the chakra was coming from, and there he was! He pops out from the trees and lands in front of Sakura and me.

Sasuke was in curse mark.

"Eep! S-Sasuke-kun? Is that you?"

"Uuuh…hey Sasuke…how's it go—"

"Kakashi….sensei….."

"Uh oh"

"Your going to pay you perverted bastared!"

"oh Shit!"

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun!"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**Yes! This chapter is short! But oh well! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Sorry for errors! There was no beta!**

_**Next Chapter: KakaIruka: EXTRA**_

_**Summary for the next chapter: **__What happened after Sasuke gave Kakashi the juice? What happened with Kakashi and Iruka? How did Kakashi feel when he couldn't fuck his Uke? Find out in the next chapter!_

**PLEASE REVIEW! (Or no new chapter)**


	6. AN

**Ok! Something has gone wrong with fanfiction (DOT) net! Some of the words are not appearing in the story and its getting on my nerves! **

**Like, what happened to Naruto's shadow clone? This is what happened!**

'_I smirk as he is surprise of me remark, but I ignore him and moved my hand that was holding his chin and moved up his shirt. I pushed Sasuke to a tree making my shadow clone disappear.__Sasuke moaned as I teased his nipples.'_

**That is what it is suppose to say. I keep trying to fix it, but it keeps saying something else! **

**So if there is something confusing you, MESSAGE me and I will tell you what it's suppose to say! If you get it, then congrats! **

**Sorry if you were confused! BLAME THIS SITE! **

**This site is lucky that it haves so much yaoi that I still love it!**


	7. KakaIruka and Sakura EXTRA

**There is no LEMON (sort of), sorry. But there will be some smut! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**Chapter 6: KakaIruka and Sakura EXTRA**_

~Kakashi's POV~

I flinch as I hear the door knock, but it sounded more like a bang.

"Go get it" says Iruka as he moves away from me, so I can get up from the bed.

I sigh and got up to put my pants on and my mask on, and then I start to walk to the door. '_I wonder who is bothering me already.'_

"I'm coming!" I say as I approached the door. I open the door, and to my surprise I see Sasuke. "Oh! It's you Sas-"before I knew it, Sasuke tackled me. I fall back hard, trying to get out of my shock.

"Sasuke! What a—"I get cut off as Sasuke grabbed my face, pulls my mask down and puts a bottle head first in my mouth. I start to feel this stinging liquid go down my throat, and before I could blink with an eye the bottle was empty; Sasuke jumping off of me and then running off with a grin.

"Sasuke! What the hell did you do to me!" I shout out, trying to scream loud, but my voice wouldn't let me from that stinging liquid. He didn't answer, he just kept running off. I sat on the floor as I still tried to figure out what just happened. I touched my throat, as I still feel the sting.

"Kakashi?"

I turn my head to see Iruka dressed and looking at me confused.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Oh uh… nothing. Sasuke was just getting his revenge." I smile at him.

"Huh...? I don't know what's going on, but try not to get into too much trouble." He went into the kitchen.

'_Too late…'_

I get up and went to close the front door. '_What did Sasuke do? Should I be worried? Should I go and see Tsunade?' _

"What do you want for breakfast, Kakashi?"

I turn my head to see Iruka wearing his very sexy apron. '_Now only if he was naked behind that.' _I will just ignore it, I bet it wasn't something too bad.

"Anything you make is fine." I smile at him as I walk into the kitchen with him.

"Ok then." He says as he starts cooking.

I sit at the table and stared at him as he cooks. '_Hmm… Iruka would look so much better if he was naked with only an apron on. He would look so cute and mostly…fuckable. Not like he is now.' _I look down and started to stare at his perfect ass. I decide not to stare and to go and give it a pinch. I stand up, trying not to make too much noise and start to walk to him. '_It wouldn't hurt to give it a little pinch, would it?' _When I get close to him, an reach out, I feel a small shock, making me freeze in place. '_Ow…that kind of hurt…what the hell was that?'_

Iruka turns around "What's wrong?" He looks at me confused and with a little concern in his eyes.

"O-oh it's nothing" I say with a nervous laugh.

He puts down his cooking spoon. "Ok! What's going on? You've been acting weird all morning, and even in the middle of the night."

"No, its nothing! Everything is fine" I smile and grab his waist, pulling him close to me, but then I let go as I feel a massive shock hit me. I let go and move back. "OW!" I shout as I shut my eyes and hug myself from the pain.

"What's wrong!" Iruka says getting worried.

I shot my eyes wide open. '_Don't tell me!'_

"Iruka!" I said dropping my hands to my sides and stare at him with a serious face.

"W-what?"

"Let me touch you" I start to move close to him.

"W-w-w-what!" he blushes madly.

I reach out to him, but I get another massive shock, but worse and fall to the floor in pain.

"Kakashi! Are you ok! Do you want me to get help!" he kneels down trying to help me up, but then I get shocked again.

"Ow! Don't touch me!" I said moving back.

"Huh?" Iruka says, visibly hurt by my words.

'_Shit!' _"S-sorry, I'm just…sore" I said, trying to figure out what to say.

"Your sore! That's it? Tch! Imagine my ass!" he says in relief and goes back to cooking.

'_Sasuke! That brat! Where the hell did he get this kind of juice! Especially in a short time! Oh he'll so pay for this! _Now I just got to figure out my revenge._ Humph! When he thinks that these shocks can stop me from touching my cutie little dolphin, then he is dead wrong! _

***3 hours later***

'_Ok…maybe I'm dead wrong.' _I fall backwards on the bed, exhausted from trying to touch Iruka. '_This must be the hardest mission I have ever been on.'_

"Kakashi… it's time to go!" Iruka says as he enters the bedroom.

'_Oh yeah. I have a mission today, with those annoying kids. Sakura, who won't shut up about Sasuke. Sasuke, who did this to me! And Naruto, who would complain about the mission and who wants ram-. That's it!' _I sit up fast, scaring Iruka. '_That's what I will do for my revenge!'_

"Kakashi?"

"Ok, I'll start getting ready" I say, as I start to get ready.

Iruka sighs. "You've been so weird lately" he shakes his head.

"Yes, but I'll explain later" I go up to him to give him a good bye kiss, but then I get shocked making me fall again! ;_Damn it! I forgot.' _I grab the nearest thing to help myself up. I was going to grab the bed but Iruka already grabbed my arm, giving me another shock.

"Ow! Damn it!"

"Are you ok!"

"Its fine" I twitch"I-I'm going to go now" I get up and take my leave. "I'll tell you everything, when I come back" I say before leaving the bedroom.

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

'_It damn hurts. He'll pay for that, that little runt.' _I think as I start to walk into the Hokage tower to get more information about the mission today. '_Man…I'm surprised that I have enough energy to go to Tsunade. I just hope it's enough to handle this mission. I hope it's not a too difficult mission.' _I walk in the hall in the tower and see Sakura at the end of the hall.

"Kakashi-sensei? What the hell happened to you? "Sakura asks.

"Oh…nothing Sakura" I try to smile and then I walk past her to see Tsunade. '_Sakura is smart, she can tell I'm lying.'_

I enter Tsunade's office while she is doing some paper work.

She lifts her head from the paper work. "Ah, Kaka— what happened?" she asks.

I see Shizune flinch. '_Hmmm…'_

"Just bothering my team and one of them got their revenge on me." I smile.

She sighs. "Be careful, especially with _your_ team. When they get mad they will get you." She says with a straight face.

'_You don't have to tell me that…I already know' I think bitterly_

She sighs again. "Ok! Now your mission…"

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

_**How did Sakura get in the closet..?**_

~Sakura's POV~

'_I wonder why Tsunade-sama wanted to see me. Maybe it's to help her with her paper work again. Or retrieve a team that she needs to send a mission on.' _

I peeked my head into her room "You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, please come in Sakura." She stops doing her paper work and puts her elbows down on her desk and rests her chin on her hands.

"Yes what is it?" I ask as I walk in.

"First we are making a video of the ninjas of the village."

"Why?"

"It's for Iruka; he wants his students to know some of the great ninjas in our village. I want you to interview some of the ninjas, to show the young ones the places where they live. Iruka wants to show his students how important it is to be a ninja. He also said to make sure to get Naruto." Tsunade says as she picks up a video camera and hands it to me.

I grab the camera. "Sure, I can do this" I smile at her. '_Man! This sounds like a pain.'_

"Do this today and report what you got. And tomorrow you and Team 7 will meet at the gate for a mission tomorrow. Kakashi will tell you your mission then. You are dismissed."

I nod and start to walk out. I walk down the hall and there is see Kakashi. '_Wow he looks like shit!'_

"Kakashi-sensei? What the hell happened to you?" I ask.

"Oh…nothing Sakura." he says trying to smile as he walks past me.

'_He is so lying.'_

I walk out and start to walk around to find out where to start. '_Oh! I should start with Naruto and Sasuke! Their place is nearby.' _I turn around and start to walk where they live. I bumped into other ninjas on my way there, for the video. When I made it to Sasuke's and Naruto's place, I had already gotten interviews from most of the ninjas, all I had to do now was to get Ino's interview, the other ninja's houses and these two lovers.

I arrive at Naruto and Sasuke's house and knock, but no one answers. I reached to the door knob and tugged on it. The door was unlocked so I decided to start videotaping their house, since they weren't home. When I went in, it was big and pretty messy. '_I thought Sasuke liked his place clean.' _I decided to video tape the living room first, but when I was starting, I hear some noises coming downstairs. '_Oh shit! There home!' _I looked around to find a place to hide and saw a closet. I ran in there and closed it fast. I controlled my chakra, so Sasuke couldn't find me. I don't hear any voices just moving around.

"Take a picture! It will last longer!"

'_That sounded like Naruto.' _After that, I heard a big thump.

"Ow! My foot!"

'_Naruto must have hit his foot, idiot.' _Then I hear a little laugh. '_Did I just hear Sasuke laugh?' _After that laughter they start to argue, but then I jumped as I heard a noise. '_D-did I just hear a moan? Was that Naruto?' _I couldn't help but to open the door a crack and see what was going on. To my surprise I see Naruto in a maids outfit, but that's not what surprised me the most. He was lying on his back as Sasuke gave him a blowjob. '_Oh my god! I-I got to get this! '_I turn on the camera and start to record everything.

"AH! Sasuke!"

Naruto screams. '_Holy shit! I can't believe I'm seeing this! Wait until Ino pig sees this! She will be so jealous!'_

"Ha….ah! Sasuke…I-I'm going to c-cum…"

I feel a burst of blood come out of my nose and drips a little on the camera. I don't worry about the blood and just worried that I will miss something, which I bet I won't.

"Do you want it?"

Sasuke says to Naruto as Naruto was above Sasuke. Naruto nods, but Sasuke just grins.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks.

"I-I want y-you inside m-me…"

"What do you want inside you?"

"I-I want your cock in me!"

I almost lost my balance from the mega nose bleed I'm having. '_Oh god! I think I'm going to die from this.' _Sasuke chuckles and lifts Naruto waist up and spreads his cheeks.

"Wait Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Shouldn't you prepare me?"

"No… we do it everyday, I think you're prepared enough and this time…"

Sasuke slides into Naruto full on.

"Ah!"

"We are going to do it rough!" Sasuke finishes his sentence.

Sasuke then grabs Naruto's waist and pulls him up and down.

'_Thank you god for making me born!' _I still record the whole thing until Naruto and Sasuke came. I quietly closes the door and stop the camera, then cleaned up the blood. '_I must make a copy before I show this to Tsunade-sama, or maybe I should show her this too! I bet if Sasuke finds out, he would want a copy. But first…how do I get out of here?' _I move my ear close to the door so I can hear where they are now, but then the door flies open and I fall forward along with the camera. I look up and see a shocked Naruto and Sasuke, but mostly Naruto.

"Uh…ummm…." Was the only thing I could say. So I thought of something. I grabbed the camera and ran out before they can say anything. I ran as fast as I could, making people watch me surprised as I start to get another bloody nose. '_Oh god! I s-saw them….DO IT! And it's all on camera! Sasuke is going to get mad but I can't rid of this! What should I do! Oh I know!' _I start to run towards Ino's place, as I hold the camera eagerly; to show her the beautiful sexiness I have just witnessed.

_I bet I'm the luckiest fangirl in the word!_

_**~*Viva La Yaoi*~**_

**This story will be ending soon (maybe) but if I keep getting a lot of reviews then I might keep going! **

**So…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. moving

I am moving my fanfics to another website!

I don't like how this website is now and how it just deletes people's fanfics for no reason. One of my fanfics got deleted. I am going to re-write and upload them on my DA and Archive of my Own and then maybe Live Journal (except for my DRRR fanfics).

The username on Archive of my Own is the same as my username. A link will be on my profile.

Fanfics will be up this week and yes I will be finally uploading my Naruto fanfics!


End file.
